Broken
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: When a fight end's the Movers friendship Nina tries to get them back together! Will she be able to save their friendship or is really the end of the Movers for good?


**Broken:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

She starred out the window smiling as the rain that had been falling all morning _finally_ stopped. She put on her coat and left the office where she worked and headed for the large warehouse next door. As she walked the short distance she could hear the sound of music coming from inside. She knocked once before going inside to find her four friend's who worked there solving people's problems as the _Imagination Movers_ singing and playing their instruments together. The four men not _only_ worked and loved making music together; they were _also_ best friend's…more like _brothers_! Seeing her the guy's stopped singing and smiling _always_ happy to see her spoke together greeting her.

"Nina!" They said together.

"Hey guy's! I see you _finished_ your new song!" She said as they sat.

"Yep! Finished it this morning between customers!"

"You know Movers since you're _between_ customers, I thought _maybe_ we could go to the _Wind_ room and fly our new kites? We didn't get a chance yesterday when a customer showed up!" Nina said smiling.

"_Sure_! The guy's and I were _hoping_ you'd ask!"

"Well Scott I _just_ did!" Nina said as they all laughed.

"_Great_! Oh, I _almost_ forgot Smitty guess what Dave and I found in the _Sun_ room this morning?"

"What?" Smitty asked as they stood and headed to fly kites.

"Your missing _key's_!" Dave said smiling. "Rich found them buried in the sand by the sandcastle we built yesterday!"

"_Really_? Thanks guys!" Smitty said smiling as Rich gave them to him.

As they reached the room a knock came to the front doors, the four Movers looked at each other smiling before they spoke together.

"_A CUSTOMER_!"

"Oh, well _work_ calls!" Nina said smiling. "Its okay, we'll fly kite's later!"

"Sorry Nina! Come on Movers we've got _work_ to do!" Rich said smiling.

**Two Week's Later:**

Time passed and thing's were great as _usual_ for Nina and the guy's. Until one day, she came to see if after work the guy's wanted to watch the new movie she bought on her way to work that morning. She smiled as she reached the front doors, but it quickly vanished when she heard the sound's of arguing. She went inside confused and saw the four of them standing together as they argued.

"I think the song sounded _good_!" Smitty said frustrated.

"You _would_! You _always_ agree with Rich!" Scott said.

"So we're playing _that_ game huh? Then what about _you_ always agreeing with _Dave_ huh Scotty?" Smitty threw back at Scott.

"Speaking of _Dave_…you know if you worked as _hard_ on our _music_, as you do your _invention's_ maybe you'd know _what_ song we're rehearsing!" Rich said.

"Really? That's _funny_ Rich! Wasn't it _me_ who gave _you_ the word's to the last song when you _forgot_ them?" Dave said angrily to Rich.

Nina had heard _enough_, she went up to them and got in the middle of them before she gently, _but_ firmly pushed them all back a step as she spoke.

"_Whoa_! _Time-out_!" She began. "What is _going_ on?" She asked looking at each of their angry faces, no one spoke. "_Well_?"

"Just a little _creative brainstorming_!" Dave finally answered, the other's agreeing.

"_Really_? It sounded more like an _argument_ to me!" Nina said.

"_Nope_! Just a _friendly_ discussion!" Scott said yawning, before the other three yawned too, all four looked _and_ sounded exhausted Nina spoke concerned for her friend's.

"Look at you four, you're _exhausted_! When was the last time you had a day _off_, or a goodnight's _sleep_?" She asked all four shrugged.

"Umm…_Monday_!" Dave answered, the other's agreeing.

"Oh…well today's only _Friday_, so…" Rich cut Nina off.

"Two _month's_ ago, Monday!" He said as the other's agreed again.

"_What_? Are you _serious_ guys? _Why_?"

"Well with us getting _more_ customer's, writing and practicing songs, and taking care of the warehouse we just _haven't_ had the time to do _anything_ else!" Smitty answered.

"Alright then…here's what you're going to _do_! You're going to lock up _early_, then you're going to go change and meet me in the _Sun_ room for some _fun_ before you all go home and get a goodnight's _sleep_!"

"There's _no_ point in arguing is there?" Rich asked.

"Nope!" She said.

"Come on guy's, let's do what she say's!" Scott said smiling.

A couple of hour's later she smiled as she watched all four guy's building sandcastle's together, _only_ to knock them down right after. Relaxing and having fun seemed to not only rejuvenate them, but it took all the anger and fight out of them as well; you'd _never_ know by looking at them laughing and acting like kid's that only a couple of hour's earlier they were angry at each other. They came to where she was and sat smiling she looked at each of them smiling before she spoke to them.

"Now aren't you four _glad_ I made you do this?"

"Yeah, _thanks_ Nina! I guess we just worked _so_ hard we started picking on each other, I'm sorry guys!" Rich said.

"I'm sorry too!" Dave said.

"Me too!" Scott and Smitty said together.

"You're all welcome! Come on its late, let's go home huh?" Nina said smiling.

**Two Week's Later:**

After that day thing's returned to _normal_, the guy's were back to their usual selves and Nina couldn't be _happier_ about it! All four guys were like brothers to her and she had _never_ seen them like they had that day. Two week's later she went to the warehouse to hang out after work, once again though she heard them arguing and rushed inside. They stood together, so once again she got into the middle of them, but they all _ignored_ her this fight was _different_ then the last one they had.

"_You're_ the one whose _always_ telling us to take action _Rich_! So I _did_! I didn't know we had to run _everything_ by you _first_!" Dave yelled upset.

"Yeah, who put _you_ in charge Rich?" Smitty asked.

"I'm _not_! Its a _mutual_ decision around here!" Rich yelled back.

"Could have fooled _me_! _Everything_ we do _you_ have to okay it _first_!"

"That _right_ Scott?" Rich asked angrily.

"Yeah it _is_! You know we're the _Imagination Movers_, not _Rich and the other guy's_! You _need_ to remember that _Rich_!" Scott answered.

"You _two_ feel the same?" Rich asked looking at Dave and Smitty.

"_Yep_!" Smitty said.

"I _do_! I'm so _sick_ of _our_ idea's coming in last to _your's_ Rich!" Dave said.

"I _get_ it! You _three_ get together earlier to plan how you'd gang up on _me_?" Rich asked.

"_Really_? _That's_ the _best_ you can come back with?" Dave said angrily. "Why the _hell_ am _I_ even here? All I' am to you three is the _little_, _bass playing_, _gadget guy_! _None_ of you take me seriously!"

"You feeling a little _rejected_ Dave?" Rich mocked.

"Back off _Rich_!" Smitty said angrily.

"You his _bodyguard_ now Smitty?" Scott teased.

"I _don't_ need your help _Smitty_!" Dave said turning on him. "Damnit I'm _so_ sick of the three of you acting like you're _better_ than me!" Dave said.

"You and Rich don't treat Smitty and I like _that_ Dave?" Scott yelled.

"You walk around here like you _haven't_ got a _clue_ what you're doing half the time Scott! What the hell _are_ we supposed to think _Scott_!" Rich yelled.

"Screw _this_! Screw you _three_! Screw our _friendship_! I'm _done_! You want me gone…_fine_! You got _it_! _Forget_ you even _know_ me, cause I sure as _hell_ am going to forget _you_! There is _no_ more friendship, I'm _gone_ go to _hell_!" Dave said angrily as he left.

"Dave wait _please_!" Nina called out, he _never_ stopped or acknowledged her.

"To _hell_ with this! I'm _done_ too go to _hell_!" Rich said angrily as he left too.

"Rich _don't_ go! _Please_ wait!" Nina tried again, but like Dave had Rich left.

"They both _finally_ had a _good_ idea! I'm _finished_ with this _crap_!" Smitty said.

"Smitty, wait _please_!" Nina tried yet _again_, but he just left.

"Nina _stop_! _Its_ over…_we're_ over! Just let it go _please_!" Scott said sadly, as he too left with Nina calling after him, but like the other's he _never_ turned around or stopped.

After they all left she _couldn't_ believe what just happened, they _ended_ their friendship and she watched it happen _helpless_ to stop it! She looked around the _Think Tank _sadly before stopping in front of their locker's, as she starred at their name's she decided that she _wouldn't _stop until they realized they needed each other. She left the warehouse and went home and called Rich first, he didn't answer so she tried Dave next. When he didn't answer either she tried Smitty, but like the other two he didn't answer. _Frustrated_, but _not_ one to give up easily she called Scott fully prepared for him not to answer as well.

"Hello?"

"Hey Scott, its Nina!" She said surprised he answered.

"What's up?" Scott asked sounding sad and tired.

"I…I umm, wanted to _talk_ to you about what happened at the warehouse?" Nina replied.

"Not _again_! Nina _please_, I thought I made it _perfectly_ clear to you that its _over_? The _damage_ is done, there is _no_ more friendship!" Scott said sounding defeated.

"Scott _please_ reconsider? If you just…" Scott Nina off.

"Nina you need to stop _please_! Its _over_! I'm exhausted, I'll see you tomorrow or something okay? Goodnight!"

"Okay Scott! Goodnight!" She said sadly as she hung up. She picked up a picture of the five of them off the table and spoke to it. "No, Scott its _not_ over actually! It _won't_ be over _until_ you four are back to being _friend's_ again!"

**Four Month's Later:**

Day's past and Nina tried and _failed_ many time's to get the guy's to talk things out. The guy's had _no_ contact of any kind with each other and it _killed_ them, but their friendship was _over_! Nina still talked and hung out with all four of them and saw the _pain_ in their eye's over their lost friendship. Each of them tried _too_ hard to make her believe they were doing okay, _but_ she knew better. She would tell them how the others were doing and even though they acted like they _didn't_ care, she knew the _truth_! After all they've been through together and how much they meant to each other she _refused_ to give up on their friendship! One day four month's after their fight Nina came up with a plan to get them together. She called each of them and asked them to come to lunch with her, _not_ telling them the others would be there too. She went to the restaurant and waited at the entrance nervously for them to arrive, _hoping_ they'd show. After waiting 10 minute's they finally arrived at the same time, they stood starring at each other. No one spoke it was so _tense_, Nina had _no_ idea what would happen as she looked at all four of them finally Rich spoke.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Rich asked upset.

"_Surprise_! I invited _them_ too!" Nina said smiling.

"I'm out of _here_!" Scott said turning to leave.

"You're _good_ at that!" Smitty said mocking him.

"Excuse me _Cowboy_?" Scott asked turning to him.

"You hard of hearing _Goggles Boy_?" Smitty answered.

"Leave him _alone_ Smitty!" Dave said turning to leave.

"Screw you _Dave_!" Smitty said angrily.

"_Really_ Smitty? You're going to _try_ that?" Dave said turning to him. "Or are you going to get the _almighty_ Rich to do your _dirty_ work for you?" Dave said looking at Rich.

"I think you better watch your _mouth_ Dave!" Rich responded.

"Or _what_? You going to beat me _up_?" Dave was so angry.

They stood there starring each other down angrily, Nina was so _worried_ that something would happen, she was _relieved_ when Dave spoke.

"I'm out of _here_! Go to _hell_!" Dave said leaving.

"Dave _wait_ please!" Nina called out to him, but he just left, the other three left too _without_ saying a word or looking back, she was upset. She sat down on a nearby bench and sighed she was _scared_ their friendship _really_ was over!

**Two Week's Later:**

Despite what happened at the restaurant Nina had decided she _wasn't_ going to let their friendship end like that, there had to be _something_ she could do! One night two week's later she sat in her living room thinking of a way to fix their friendship the TV on in the background. She was so frustrated she got up and began to pace, as she did the show she was watching came back from commercial. On the show two friend's were fighting, so their other friend locked them in a room together to talk and when they let them out they were friend's again! She sat down on the couch starring at the screen, she turned off the TV and stood, she picked up a picture of the guy's and began talking to it as if it would answer her back.

"_Lock_ them in a _room_? I…I _couldn't_ do that…_could I_?" She asked as she put the picture on the coffee table and began to pace. "This is _real_ life it _wouldn't_ work…_would it_? What _other_ choice do I _have_ though?" She asked as she stopped pacing and picked the picture back up. "Okay then its _settled_! Tomorrow I lock you in a room together, _until_ you're _friend's_ again!" She said smiling as she sat down to work on her plan.

**The Next Day:**

The next day she went to the warehouse and found the _master set _of key's for the _entire_ warehouse before she called the guy's and _not_ telling them about each other asked them to meet her at the warehouse. She paced the floor nervously _unsure_ if any of them would show up after she tricked them like this once _before_. She smiled when they all showed up minute's apart, knowing they'd try to leave she blocked the doorway. She stood with her arm's crossed starring at them, before she spoke _finally_ giving them her _ultimatum_!

"Now you four _listen_! I've had _enough_ of this! You four are going to sit and talk this out or…or you'll _lose_ me as your friend!" She said, the guy's stood together before they looked at each other, then back to her _not_ one of them believing her Rich spoke for them.

"You're _bluffing_!" He said smirking as the others did too agreeing with him.

"You think I'm _bluffing_? Okay then!" She said turning to leave.

"WAIT!" All four guy's said together stopping her.

"_Still_ think I'm _bluffing_?" She asked.

"No!" Dave said the other's agreeing again.

"_Good_! Now are you going to _talk_?"

"We'll talk!" Scott answered.

"_Great_! Come on let's get you comfortable, this _could_ take awhile!" She said smiling as she grabbed Dave and Rich's hand's and dragged them to the couch, Scott and Smitty followed and they all sat. "Okay, _who_ want's to start?" She asked smiling looking at them, they all avoided her eyes. "_Guy's_?"

After no one spoke for a few minute's she knew it was time to lock them in together, so she stood and took Scott and Smitty's hand's this time and with Dave and Rich following they went to the _Sun_ room. She opened the door and pushed them inside, they were confused as she stood in the doorway arms crossed before she spoke to them smiling.

"Since you _won't_ do it the _easy_ way, we're _now_ doing it the _hard_ way!" She said.

"What are you talking _about_?" Smitty asked confused.

"_This_!" She said smiling as she held up the key's, all four recognized them as the master set for _every_ room in the warehouse; _none_ of them had thought about the key's since they became the Movers, after all they leave all the door's unlocked anyway, Dave spoke.

"You _wouldn't_! You're…" Nina cut him off by shutting and locking the door, smiling to herself at how _easy_ that had been she spoke to them.

"You'd _think_ you would _stop_ saying I'm _bluffing_!" She said loud enough they heard.

"Okay, funny _joke_ ha, ha! Now let us _out_!" Scott said.

"_Nope_! Not _until_ you're _friends_ again!" She answered as she walked away.

"Did…did she _leave_?" Scott asked, none of them could believe she did that!

"_Great_!" Dave said going to a corner and sat, the other three went to different spot's as far from each other as they could get and sat too.

They sat in silence for a while not looking at each other, doing their own thing's, stealing glance's at each other when no one was looking, until an hour later Dave spoke.

"Look guy's this is _crazy_! Nina's _right_, we _need_ to talk and _fix_ this!" Dave said as he stood and looked at the guy's.

"Yeah, Dave's _right_! Its been _too_ long!" Scott added. "What do you _two_ say?"

"I _say_…you're both _right_!" Rich agreed.

"El' Smitto?" Dave asked.

"I think its _time_ we talked!" Smitty said smiling.

"_Awesome_!" Dave said smiling as they got their beach chair's and sat together. "I guess _I'll_ start! You know you three are my _best_ friend's, but lately I just…I don't know, I guess I felt like _everything_ I said or _any_ idea I came up with _wasn't_ good enough! I felt like I was _useless_, you know?" Dave said sadly.

"Really Dave? We _honestly_ had _no_ idea you felt this way!" Rich said.

"You're _not_ useless Dave! Hell your inventions and idea's have helped us out _a lot _many times!" Scott said the other's agreeing.

"I guess it _didn't_ help when I became _over_ active in taking the lead. I just get _carried_ away sometimes because _I_ know how _great_ you three are and I just want _everyone_ else to see it too! I guess I pushed _too_ hard!" Rich said sadly.

"Rich we'd just like to know that we're good _enough_ to take the lead _sometimes_ too you know?" Smitty said gently.

"For _me_, I feel like all I' am is the _comic relief_! I _know_ I can be a _mess-up_ sometimes, but I try _hard_ when it come's to work!" Scott said sighing sadly.

"Scotty you _never_ were a mess-up, and you still _aren't_! You're funny as hell, but you also _know_ when to be serious and you do your job _perfectly_! Hey, we've _all_ had our moments where we've _messed_ up too!" Dave said gently.

"I guess sometimes I _don't_ feel like I fit _in_ with you three! You guy's are _so_ confident, and outgoing and I'm _not_! I feel like I'm in the _background_!" Smitty said sadly.

"Smitty you're just as _confident_ and _fun_ as we _are_! We _never_ knew you felt like this, we _never_ wanted you to feel like you were second best to _us_! You're an _important_ part of our team, you've _always_ been a _huge_ part!" Rich said looking at him sadly. "I guess we've _all_ made _mistake's_, and _learned_ that just because you've been friend's for year's…its _still_ nice to feel _needed_!"

"I think we _needed_ this to realize _and_ remind us how _important_ we are to each other! Help us to _understand_ each other _better_!" Dave said smiling sadly, the other's agreed.

"_I'M SORRY_!" All four said together jumping out of their chairs, they hugged each other before Dave spoke about their friendship.

"Let's make a pact _right_ here, _right_ now! That whenever one of us feel's like this _again_ we _talk_ about it! _No_ more keeping it in until we _explode_, no matter _what_ it is we _tell_ the other's and work it out as a _team_!" Dave said smiling.

"_Agreed_!" All four said together before hugging, Scott spoke smiling.

"You know this _probably_ wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Nina _not_ giving up on us!"

"You're _right_! She was there for the four of us, and _never_ gave up on our friendship when _we_ did!" Smitty added.

"Let's do something _special_ for her?" Dave suggested. "We could…write her a _song_?"

"That's a _great_ idea! Let's start working on it _right_ now!" Rich said smiling.

Nina sat in the _Think Tank_, she checked her watch again before she got up and made another cup of hot chocolate. It had been a couple of hour's since she locked them in together and she _still_ hadn't heard anything from them. She was beginning to wonder if they were _ever_ going to work thing's out, and she was worried that it _couldn't_ be fixed! As she thought that her cell phone rang, she took it out and smiled seeing it was Dave's number she nervously answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Dave! Can you let us _out_ now?"

"I don't know…have you guy's worked things _out_?" She asked.

"Yeah, we _did_! We're friend's now thanks to _you_!"

"I think you're _bluffing_!" She answered.

"So its _proof_ you need then huh? How's _this_?" He said holding up his phone so she could hear them laughing at something Scott said. "Is _that_ enough proof?"

"_More_ than enough! I'll be _right_ there!" She said smiling as she hung up.

She went to the room and unlocked the door before standing against the opposite wall arm's crossed smiling. They came out smiling too before Dave and Scott took her hands and led her to the _Think Tank _where she sat on the couch. Rich and Smitty got their guitars and stood with Dave and Scott in front of her before they sang their _beautiful_ thank you song to her, she _couldn't_ stop smiling.

"That was _beautiful_ guys! Thank you!" She said when it was done.

"_We_ should be thanking _you_! If it hadn't been for you _not_ giving up on us, we'd _still_ be fighting! We _don't _know what we did to deserve a friend like you, but we're _grateful_ to have you in our lives!" Dave said as she stood and hugged them.

"You're welcome guys! That's why I did _it_, you _need_ each other as much as _I_ do!" She said smiling as she hugged them again.

"Let's turn on some music and get our _party on_!" Scott yelled happily.

So they _did_; they laughed, sang, danced and had a great time _together_! A little while later Dave need a drink so he went to the fridge and got one, he then stood smiling as he watched the other's having fun Rich joined him smiling as they watched them in silence.

"You _okay_ man?" Rich asked patting Dave's back.

"Yeah Rich, I _really_ am…we _all_ are!" Dave said smiling.

"I'm so _grateful_ to Nina for this!" Rich said as they watched the other's dancing and laughing Dave nodded as he spoke.

"Me _too_! You know I've really _missed_ this!" Dave said sighing.

"I did _too_! You guy's are my _brother's_, and I'm really _glad_ to have you three in my life still!" Rich said as they hugged.

"What _are_ they _doing_?" Dave asked as they pulled away and laughed watched them dance, Rich shook his head and spoke between laughs.

"I _think_ they're _dancing_!" Rich answered looking at Dave.

"Well come on! Let's show them how dancing's _really_ done!" Dave said smiling as they joined the others.

As Nina watched the four of them dancing and laughing she smiled _grateful_ that they were friends again, they had a bond that _nothing_ and _no one_ could _truly_ break! You _can't_ break a family's bond of _love_…and the guy's were a _family_!

**THE END!**


End file.
